


Give Sackler a Baby

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Smut, Unexpected Pregnancy, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: “This baby isn’t yours, so don’t worry. Or are you going to tell me it’s your dream to have a family?” You don’t want to give him the chance to tell you he’s not going to take care of the baby.  “Maybe, you don’t know,” Adam says. Is he talking for real? Well, you still have three months left to discover it.





	1. My only one-night stand had to end like this

The night sky is full of stars but no moon. You slip out of the bed and your skin prickles with goosebumps.

The guy at your side groans something and you freeze on your spot, scared that you woke him up. But then he murmurs something else in his sleep and his breath stabilizes.

You pick up your panties and bra and put them back on you, then you kneel under the bed looking for your shoes and the rest of your clothes. As you get dressed, you observe the guy sleeping. Adam, he said it was his name. He looks taller now that he’s naked. It’s as if as he got rid of this clothes, his frame got bigger.

You sigh and twist your mouth scolding yourself. A one night stand isn’t really your thing but Adam came and enchanted you with his cute smile and lame pick up lines. You didn’t think your body was that weak but here you are.

Before leaving, you think if you should say goodbye, or at least write a note telling him you had to go. But probably tomorrow morning he won’t even remember he had sex with you tonight, so you settle for leaving a kiss on his cheek and admire his broad back one last time.

“Bye, Adam,” you whisper and you’re careful as you close the door. You can’t wait to get home to take a shower and sleep in your own bed.

* * *

_2 days before_

“Jessa, stop, stop,” Adam tells his ex-girlfriend and grabs her by the arms so she stops kissing him. He has her sitting on his lap and grinding on him.

“Why? Something’s wrong?” she says and Adam’s eye twitches at how she always sounds like she was drunk.

“Yes,” he says and gets up from the sofa. “Everything is wrong, you can’t just come back and demand to have sex and pretend everything is fucking good”.

“Why you always have to make a drama out of everything?” She huffs and puts her feet up on the sofa. “Seriously, Adam. Grow up”.

“Yeah, I need to grow up. So as you. Last time you were here, we fucking destroyed the apartment over a stupid argument”. Adam walks side to side, exasperated that he always ends up in toxic relationships.

“It wasn’t a stupid argument,” she says in her thick accent. “It was about Hannah and how we fucking destroyed her”.

“Fucking destroyed her?” He shakes his head and puts his hands on his hips. “Hannah moved on, she has a baby now, we should do the same”.

“Have a baby?” Jessa bites her lip.

“No!” he immediately says. “I meant move on”.

“No, I’m not letting you do this,” she gets up and pushes him by the chest. “Not after I betrayed one of my best friends for you”.

“Again with that fucking thing,” he runs his hands through his face exasperated. “You told me that we could die on the same bed and you wouldn’t forgive me. How the fuck am I supposed to have a relationship with you after that? Uh, how the fuck?”

Adam pants and waits for Jessa to give him an answer. He clearly reminds those words and how much they hurt at the time. If she felt so guilty and conflicted about it, she should have left, instead of staying and making their lives a hell.

“Fuck you,” Jessa spits out at him. She walks and pushes him with her shoulder. 

And Adam knows this is the best way for her to understand that whatever they had, it’s over. She grabs her purse and slams the door.

“Fuck you, Adam!” she screams in the hallway.

His body falls on the sofa and he tries to count to ten so he doesn’t lose control and punch a wall or destroy something. He palms his jeans and takes a condom out of a pocket. The same condom Jessa brought, along with her intentions to get back with him.

* * *

Adam rouses from a heavy slumber and with his eyes still closed, he stretches his arm to the left, only to find an empty space. He rolls over and sees that you’re not in the bed.

“Kid?” he says out loud but everything is silence. He rubs his tired eyes with the insides of his palms and climbs out of the bed.

“(Y/N)?” His apartment isn’t that big so after checking the bathroom and the kitchen, he realizes you’re gone. Naked and with a pout on his lips, he thinks it’s shame you were gone. A one-night stand can turn into a one-morning stand.

He met you the next day of his fight with Jessa, he found you in a book store of used books. He followed you around as you look at the shelters, he liked the way your face scrunched as you read the back of the books. As if you were deciding if they were good enough. He also liked that you laughed at his jokes of bad taste, instead of freaking out. His original plan wasn’t to take you back to his place, he just felt like talking to a cute girl. But he was carrying that condom Jessa brought and your smirk told him you wanted to use it.

“She used for my body,” he says to himself and then snorts. At least he should have asked you for your phone number. In case, he wanted to be used again by you.

* * *

_Six months later_

_“Maybe I should start buying clothes and a few blankets. What do you think, little bean?”_ You’re walking on the street and talking to your baby in your mind. It’s something you began to do after the shock of finding out you were pregnant passed.

 _“My only one-night stand and this happens.”_  But you quickly discard your thoughts and run your hand over your belly. It’s not very big yet but you can feel little bean, the name you gave to your baby, kicking and moving every day more. 

Two months after your wild night with Adam, you decided to do a pregnancy test. You already knew the results. If you don’t get your period after having sex it could only mean one thing.

You gave yourself three whole days to cry and panic about the future. Then, you wiped your tears and promised yourself and the baby that you’ll do this. You made an appointment with your gynecologist so she could confirm what the pregnancy test said and since that day you haven’t look back in regret.

 _“Do you want ice cream, little bean? How about…?”_  You’re too focused in your own mind that you don’t see someone is in front of you and you bump against them. “Oh, sorry, I wasn’t… Adam!” Will it be too obvious to run away and pretend you didn’t see him?

“(YN)?” Adam observes you from head to toes. You cross your arms above your belly and he takes them out of it.

“What are you doing? Stop!” You step back and look at your sides, looking for an escape. You feel little bean kicking inside of you, probably scared at your reaction.

“You’re pregnant,” he says and it doesn’t sound like a question. “Is it mine?”

“No!” you hurry to say. “This baby isn’t yours, so don’t worry”. You don’t want to give him the chance to tell you that he’s not going to take care of the baby and that you’re on your own. Of course, you’re on your own, you have no problem with it but he doesn’t have the right to say it.

“How many months you have?” He tugs your arm and walks out of the middle of the street.

“Six months”

“We hooked up six months ago,” he says and his head begins to do calculations. 

You want to slap yourself for being so careless. “It’s not yours. The baby isn’t yours”.

“So you fucked another guy the next day you were with me?” He raises his voice and sees the hurt look in your eyes.

“My sex life is none of your business”, you say. Some tears prickle your eyes and you curse the pregnancy hormones.

“Why did you leave?” His voice lowers several tones and he sounds needy.

“Because…,” you look away and you feel your cheek wet. “Because it’s what you’re supposed to do after a one night stand”.

You break down in tears and feel so vulnerable. You didn’t expect you’d find the father of your baby on a random street, less have to come up with a lie.

“Hey, come here, kid,” he cradles in his arms and you allow yourself to surrender, you need to feel his embrace. “Well, you’re going to have a kid so I don’t think you’re a kid anymore”.

“Probably,” you laugh and sniff.

“I’m gonna take care of you,” he mumbles against your forehead. No matter how much you deny it, he knows he’s the father of the baby.

“What? No!” You break free from his hug. “Why would you do that? It’s not your baby, I told you!”

“I don’t care, I wanna be with you and him… or her. Is it a boy or a girl?”

“You don’t have to! I don’t need your pity!” You don’t want the leftovers of his love or that he sees you as someone who can’t take of herself.

“I don’t pity you. I wanna fucking be with you! What’s so crazy about it?” he yells and some people look at him. Why is this tall dude is screaming to a shorter pregnant girl?

“Because I’m pregnant, Adam. Or are you going to tell me it’s your dream to have a family?” you scoff.

“Maybe, you don’t know”. He remembers when he tried to be with Hannah before her baby was born. He really wants to have a family, a baby. And that child you’re carrying is his.

“You’re delusional.” You shake your head and turn around to walk away from him.

“I’ll follow you around until you accept, I don’t care.” He runs behind you and soon he’s next to you again.

You two walk like this a couple of streets, you ignoring him and he waiting for you to say yes. After realizing he’s not letting go you sigh before saying your next words. “Tomorrow. I have a doctor appointment, you can come”.

“Sure, yes,” he says and you feel a little bad at how excited he gets. You don’t want him to make ideas about you and him being together. You were never together, to begin with.

“But I’m not moving in with you or anything,” you clarify him. He only nods as a scolded child.

“But, can I walk you home? Or wherever you’re going?”

“Yes, you can.” You keep walking to your apartment. Your feet are sore and you’re hungry. Who cares if he knows where you live? “And it’s a girl. I’m having a girl”.

Adam’s eyes widen in surprise but then he grins. The biggest grin he has ever have.

“I call her little bean.” You give him a half-smile, it’s cute how without saying a word, he showed how excited is.

“Little bean,” he says and very gently, he reaches for your hand with his own.


	2. Meet Little Bean

“I’m fucking shitting my pants,” Adam says and the other persons waiting on the room give him disapproving look.

“It’s just a check-up, to see if the baby is doing fine. Calm down.” You can’t blame Adam for being so nervous. Your first appointment you were shitting your pants too. And you had to do it alone.

“Are you sure? Nothing’s wrong with the baby?” He taps his right leg and cleans the sweat of his palms on his jeans.

“No, Adam. I promise”

“Alright, if you say so,” he nods and then turns to his right side to touch your belly. “I’m sorry I scared you, little bean”.

You’re about to tell him you felt she move again. Since this afternoon when he talked to the baby, she started to move. But it’s not like little bean recognizes her father, she’s still an unborn baby.

“Ms. (Y/N)?” a nurse says your name out loud and you get up from your chair.

“Yes, it’s me”

“Please, this way. The doctor is ready for you.” She holds the door open for you.

“You can come if you want to,” you say to Adam as he stays glued to his seat. He thought he couldn’t be in the consulting room and when he gets up, he feels a slight dizziness.

* * *

“Good afternoon, (Y/N),” the doctor greets you and you lay on the exam table. “And you are?” she asks Adam.

“The father of the baby,” he answers very confident, giving you no time to deny it. He sits next to you and holds your hand.

“Oh, well, better late than never,” she says.

“What are you doing?” Adam interrogates the doctor. She’s pouring a blue transparent gel in your belly.

“Adam…” You really like your doctor and you feel he’s being rude to her.

“No, I don’t mind. It’s good that the father is interested.” She puts the transducer on your belly and looks at the screen. “We’re gonna take a look at the baby to check she’s doing fine and hear her heartbeat”.

“Is that her?” Adam stands up and focuses his eyes on the screen.

“Yes, this is her head, the hands, and the legs.” She points each part at the screen. “You can distinguish her little fingers. Ten”.

“The fuck?” Adam frowns and you laugh at his reaction. “(Y/N), are you seeing this?”

“Yes, Adam,” you snicker. “Every month I see it”.

“She’s a little bean!” he exclaims and laughs with you.

“Do you wanna hear the heartbeat?” the doctor asks.

“Yes, please,” you say and she types something on the machine. A rapid heartbeat can be heard in the room and Adam goes in awe.

“It sounds like… a horse… galloping,” he mumbles and you burst in a laugh at his comparison. You stay a minute or two in silence, hearing the heart of the baby.  

“That’s the heartbeat of a healthy baby. Everything is fine, (Y/N). I’ll see you next month.” The doctor turns off the machine and leaves you both alone.

“Are you okay?” You pull your blouse down and get up from the exam table. Adam is unusually quiet and his eyes are red and puffy.  

“Little bean,” he sinks down on his knees and leans his head on your belly. “I promise I’ll protect you from the bad things in the world. You’ll be the happiest bean on Earth”.

“Adam…”, you comb his hair and he peppers kisses in all your round belly. You feel bad for lying to him, saying he’s not the father. But at the same time, you don’t want him to feel obligated to stay with you.

“That was a wild ride.” He gets up and wipes his nose with his hand. “I wanna buy her something, a toy or a stuffed animal. The first gift from her dad”.

 _Her dad_  you repeat in your head. You have to bite your lip so you don’t spill out the truth. You’re going to hell for doing this to Adam. 

“Let’s go.” You walk out from the doctor’s office holding hands. A thing that is becoming a habit between you.

* * *

_Two months later_

“Okay, ready?” Adam is behind you, covering your eyes with his big hands.

“Yes!” you exclaim. He went for you at your apartment and told you he had to show you something that he had at his place. “Not your dick, I hope,” you said and he rolled his eyes. He hasn’t pressured you to have sex with him, he only holds your hand while you walk, kisses your belly and your face occasionally and sometimes you even let him cuddle you.

He uncovers your eyes and it takes you a second or two to let the image sink in. In front of you, there’s a crib made of wood, with a mini mattress and a pink blanket with teddy bears on it. Above it, there’s a mobile hanging, it’s has a turtle, a rabbit, a snail and a porcupine.

“Do you like it?”

“Adam, this is…,” you’re speechless. Everything is beautiful, perfect for little bean to have peaceful dreams. “It’s amazing! Thank you!”

“I built it myself. Even the mobile.” Adam grabs the plush turtle between his fingers and spins the mobile.

“No, you didn’t,” you scoff. “You bought it from a store, it’s too well made,” You run your finger through the crib and feel the smooth surface.

“I did, I swear.” Adam blushes and lays his hand on top of yours.

“Thank you.” You hug him and you and he laugh when you feel the baby moving between you.

“I was thinking that now that little bean is almost here, you should move in with me.” Adam begins to talk but you stop him.

“No, we talked about this and I…”

“No, listen to me. It’s not what you think. I just feel calmer if you’re here with me, in case something happens or you need anything. Besides, when she’s born, we’ll have to live together. I’m not gonna let you by your own at nights when she wakes up crying”.

He has a point but you still have your doubts about it. A few weeks ago, both of you stopped insisting on the subject of who’s the father.

“I’m not sure”

“I’ll sleep on the couch, take the bed. I won’t bother you, I just wanna make sure you’re alright.” He practically begs you and you admit you’ll feel safer with him at your side. Childbirth terrifies you and it’s not like Adam has a lot of experience on this, but it’s nice not to be alone.

“Okay, I’ll bring some of my stuff here and see how it goes,” you say. Adam has to stop himself from jumping out of happiness.

* * *

_One month later_

“What the fuck is this?” Adam takes the bottle you gave him and sits next to you as you lay in the bed.

“It’s aloe vera, for my belly. It feels so dry.” And you also feel it’s about to explode. The doctor told you that anytime from now on, you’ll feel a contraction or your water will break. Little bean is ready to arrive.

“So I just rub it on you?” He squeezes the bottle, pouring a generous amount of gel.

“Yes, please”

“You good?” he asks when he smears the aloe vera in your skin and you shudder.

“Yeah, it’s a little cold. That’s all”

“Have you thought about any names?” Adam runs his hand and rubs your belly.

“Not really. Have you?” You close your eyes and sigh at how good his hand feels. The aloe vera feels refreshing and soothes your skin.

“Amelia,” he says and you open your eyes.

“That’s actually a pretty name,” you pause to think. “Amelia Sackler. I like it”

Adam smiles but doesn’t say anything. You didn’t realize but he did. You called your daughter with his last name. You accepted he’s the father. Biological or not, you see him as her dad.

“Do you want me to rub your back too?”

“Yes, please,” you whine and lay on your side. Your lower back is sore all the time because little bean is too heavy already.

“I can’t wait to meet her, but I’m gonna miss seeing you like this.” Adam lays behind you and traces his fingers along your back.

“Like a whale?”

“No,” he chuckles. “So round and beautiful.” He kisses the back of your neck and a moan exits from your mouth.

“That felt good?” he talks in your ear and you bite your tongue to not moan again.

“Yes, keep going,” you say. His hand slides down to your butt, under your panties. He squeezes it and you throw your hips back.

“And this… it feels good?” One finger brushing your pussy lips.

“Keep going.” You surrender at his touch and let him guide you.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs between kisses. It’s so different from the first time you had sex. He knows he has to be extra gentle and give you your time.

“Liar.” You don’t believe him. Your belly is huge, you have stretch marks around it, your feet are swollen and the skin of your face looks terrible.

“Look at me,” he says and you turn your head at him. “After you left that night, I went back to the bookstore for weeks, hoping I’d see you again. So don’t call me a liar when I tell you you’re beautiful”.

“Ah!” you moan and your eyes close when he slides his finger in. Your pussy trapped him in spams and Adam shoves his tongue in your half-open mouth.

“We can have sex,” you mumble. His boner pokes your belly and right now the only thing you can think of is his cock stretching you good.

“I don’t wanna hurt her”

“You won’t. The doctor said it was fine”

Adam takes his finger out and kneels on the bed to take your panties off. He knows you don’t feel confident with your body so he doesn’t try to take the shirt he lent you off.  

“I still remember that night, how you felt. So fucking tight,” he pulls his sweatpants down and lifts your leg. “Like you were made for my cock”.

“Fuck, yes!” you scream in pleasure. Adam’s cock enters you and your walls make room for him.

“Ah,” he groans. “And then, fuck… then we made Amelia.” He snaps his hips to you and he feels already on the edge. He sucks his middle finger and put it between your legs.

“Adam, you’re not her…” Your rambling stops when he rubs your clit in fast circles.

“I want you to soak my cock,” he growls in your ear. “I want you to come while I fuck you”.

You feel your clit pulsing and then the fast throbs of your pussy coming around Adam. You moan his name and bury your nails in his hand between your legs.

“Fuck!” He curses and spills his cum in you. He keeps thrusting until his orgasm is over.

“I needed that, fuck, why didn’t we do it sooner?” you pant and Adam laughs behind you.

“I’m gonna miss this,” he sighs and nuzzles your hair.

“What?”

“The three of us, being together like this”.

You fall in asleep with Adam still inside of you and holding hands. 

* * *

“Where are you going?” Adam groans half-sleep.

“To the bathroom, my bladder is about to explode” you rose from the bed but Adam grabs your arm.

“Last time you left and disappeared for six months,” he grumbles.

“Well, yeah,” you chuckle and put a kiss on his hand. “But this time it’s harder to escape with a baby kicking my ribs”.

“Hurry up, I wanna cuddle with Amelia,” he says and turns around.

You bend down to pick up your panties and this scene feels too familiar. It’s exactly like the night you ran off. From this exact place. You didn’t know you were leaving with a part of Adam in you. That fact that condoms are 99.9% is true. Maybe it was broken, or maybe you’re too fertile.

* * *

“Comin’!” you say. Someone is knocking at the door and you dry your hands with a towel. You’re barefoot and wearing Adam’s shirt. It’s the only clothes that fit you.

“Who the fuck are you?” A blonde chick with a cigarette on her hand and a weird bra appears at your door.

“Excuse me?” you say. Maybe she confused apartment numbers. You wouldn’t be surprised, she sounds a little gone.

“Move,” she says and pushes you. Her elbow hits your belly and you step back.

“Adam! Someone brook in!” you scream in panic and stay away from the crazy chick.

“I didn’t break in.” She rolls her eyes and takes a drag of her cigarette.

“What happened?” Adam slides on the floor and fear is written in his eyes. But he recognizes Jessa and he sighs annoyed. “Jessa, what are you doing here?”

“Jessa? You know her?”

“Of course he knows me.” She drags her words and gives you a bitch face. “The question is what is she doing here?” she turns around at Adam.

“Please, leave. You can’t come in as if you were still living here,” he says and your heart breaks a little imagining him with her. Did they live together? Did he imagine a family with her instead then you?

“Are you playing “The Happy Family?” she inquires Adam. He only tightens his lips and shakes his head. “Is it even yours?” She refers to Amelia and never before you’ve wanted so much more to scream that Adam is the father.

“Get the fuck out of here, Jessa. I’m serious.” Adam looks you with his eyes and finds your hurt expression. He needs to fix this before you run away again.

“That baby was supposed to be mine!” Jessa explodes and points at you with the cigarette still in her hand. “Ours, Adam!”

You clutch your arms around yourself and the impulse to run away from here makes your legs tremble. You have no idea what’s going on and you wish you could camouflage on the wall so they don’t see you.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Adam spits out at here and you flinch. You’ve never heard him talking like this, not even when he was mad when he found out you were pregnant and you didn’t tell him.

“Nothing, just… forget it.” Jessa wipes her tears of anger. Her plan didn’t work. In fact, it backfired on her.

“You pinched that condom, didn’t you?” Adam clenches his fists in fury and he needs to make a huge effort to not slap Jessa’s face.

“I know you wanted a family but you didn’t know how to tell me. I wanted to help.” Now the bitchy Jessa is gone and gives place to pleading Jessa. She approaches Adam and tries to touch him but he moves away.

Pinched a condom? The same condom you and he used? You remember that in the middle of the foreplay, he took the package out of his pocket. That condom was supposed to fail but with another woman.

“You psycho!” You finally say something. You scream at Jessa and she pounces on you but before she can do anything, Adam grabs her by the arm and pulls her away from you. Jessa winces in pain as Adam crushes her elbow.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Jessa. Don’t you fucking dare!” He shakes her and she only pouts like a little girl.

“No, you don’t understand,” she sobs but Adam is not falling for that.

“Don’t come back ever again because I’ll make you regret it,” Adam says grinding his teeth. “What we had it was nothing and I’m so fucking glad it’s finally over”.

Not waiting for her to say something, he pushes her out of the door and then locks it. He runs one hand through his hair and then looks at you.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yes.” Your chin quivers and your teeth are chattering. But not from coldness.

“We’ll move out, I’ll go to the police. She won’t hurt you, I swear.” Adam takes you between his arms and helps you go to the sofa.

“You don’t have to”

“What do you mean? I want to make sure you’re safe.” He sits next to you and takes your shaking hand.

“Adam, you don’t have to do this. Any of this. It’s not your duty. Or your responsibility,” you say. It’s better for everyone if he believes Amelie is not her daughter.

“I’m here because I fucking want to. Jesus, (Y/N), how do I make you understand?” He gets up and grabs his face exasperated.

“You’re here because you feel it’s the right thing. I don’t want that,” you argue. You feel a sharp pain in your lower belly but you ignore it.

“I fucking love you!” he confesses. “I love you both.” He says the words as he didn’t know it and he just found out. He sits back on the sofa and stares at the roof. How can he prove you he’s here because he wants to have a family with the girl he loves? Not because the condom broke and he feels obligated.

“Adam,” you gasp and grab his knee. You don’t have time to think about what he said because of the pain returns and this time stronger.

“What’s wrong?” He forgets the argument and examines you with a worried expression.

“I had a contraction, a real one. I think I’m in labor,” you say in pain.

“Shit, okay, okay.” He gets up and runs to the bedroom. “I got this!”

When he returns, he runs to the door with the bag you prepared for the hospital, he takes the keys and opens the door.

“I’m here,” you say on a thread of voice.

“Yeah, right,” he walks back at you and helps you to stand up. “Sorry, kid. It’s the nerves. Do you want me to carry you downstairs?”

“No, I think I can. Just help me to walk.” You feel anxiety and fear creeping into you. What if something goes wrong? What if your baby doesn’t make it? Or what if you die and you leave her alone?

“Wait,” he stops you and kneels like the first time he went to the doctor with you. “Little bean, sorry you heard us fight. But it was true what I said and I can’t wait to meet you.”  He kisses your belly and then rises to kiss you. “Okay, let’s go”.


	3. Is there anything you’d like to tell me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! As always, I’d appreciate if you leave me a comment about this series. It motivates me to keep writing.

“How you doing, kid?” Adam paces side to side in the hospital room and he’s making you more nervous than giving birth.

“I feel nothing below my waist,” you say. They already gave you the epidural and you’re waiting for the doctor to see if it’s time. But it seems Adam doesn’t hear you.

“Don’t be scared, alright? I’m here”

“I know…” you murmur. You don’t know if he’s talking to himself or at you.

The doctor and nurses arrive at your room and tell you you’re ready to push. They explain to you what you’re gonna feel and to tell them if you start to feel unwell or anything.

“What the fuck is that?” Adam exclaims with round eyes when a nurse passes to the doctor the forceps.

“To pull the baby, in case we need to,” the doctor says without looking at him. She’s the gynecologist who saw you during your pregnancy and she’s used to Adam’s questions.

“To what?” he mumbles. He feels he’s about to black out and his body stumbles to the right.

“If you’re going to pass out, please do it outside. We don’t have time for this,” the doctor says.

“Adam, come here. With me.” You offer him your hand and he walks slowly at your side. From this side, he won’t see what the doctor does and perhaps he won’t pass out.

“I’m sorry, kid. I’m just excited she’s almost here.” Adam apologizes, you’re the one who’s going through all of this and he’s the one that gets dizzy.

“I know, I’m excited too.” You grab his hand and give him a smile of reassurance. You won’t let his hand go until Amelia is here.

* * *

“Your girl is here,” the doctor says and a high cry follows her words.

You’re exhausted, your whole body is drenched in sweat and the epidural helped but it still hurt. But all of that disappears as one nurse puts your baby girl on your chest.

You break into tears and kiss her little head, she’s still crying and you don’t think there’s a sweeter noise than that one.

Adam watches in awe how that tiny human came out from you. He thinks she looks like a raisin, all wrinkled, her skin is reddish and she hasn’t fully opened her eyes.

“Little bean,” he says. His hand shakes as he puts it near her and Amelia grabs one of his fingers with her tiny hand. The world stops for him for a second and everything around him becomes a blur. Everything but that tiny hand.

“She’s beautiful!” you sob and Adam agrees with you. He used to be annoyed by those parents who thought that their kids were the most beautiful kids in the world but he feels like this right now. Yes, she looks like a red raisin but she’s the most gorgeous baby he has ever seen.

“Hey, where are you taking her?” Adam gets mad that the nurse takes Amelia away from your arms. She’s your baby.

“We’ll clean her and wrap her in a blanket. After her mom rests and wakes up, we’ll bring her to you,” the nurse explains him and takes her to a little table to clean her and check everything is fine.

Adam turns to look at you and you look exhausted. He can’t stop thinking you were stronger than him. And he’s thankful for that.

“Thank you.” He kisses your forehead and it’s the last memory you have before your eyes close.

* * *

“Hey,” you say as you drag your feet and enter the neonatal intensive unit of the hospital.

“Hey,” Adam answers you back but his eyes are in the incubator that has Amelia inside. He’s wearing a medical robe on top of his clothes and a surgical cap. Some trails of hair poke out it.

When you woke up, the doctor was there. She explained both of you that Amelie born with something called neonatal respiratory distress syndrome, meaning her lungs aren’t strong enough to work by themselves.

You felt how your heart shattered in pieces and dread took control of your body and mind. Meanwhile Adam, for the first time in his life, stayed quiet and let the doctor spoke.

She told you that this thing sometimes happens because your body didn’t produce a hormone that allows the lungs to mature but she assured you that with a few days on the incubator she’ll be fine.

There’s no need to talk between Adam and you. You washed your hands and forearms before entering here and you slide your right hand inside the incubator through a hole. Adam’s hand is on the other side, Amelia is asleep and she’s holding his thumb.

“She’ll be fine, (Y/N). She’s strong and she has us,” he tells you as he sees your sorrow. He puts his other hand opens on top of the incubator and you take it with your empty hand. It’s like a full circle where the three of you are holding hands, being together like before when Amelia was inside of you.

“I’m so sorry,” you whisper between tears. You feel terrible about everything: how your baby is sick, how defenseless she looks but also about the things that happened before. How you lied to Adam, how many times you denied he was the father of Amelia and told him you didn’t need him.

“You think I don’t know you and I’m only here for her. And yes, I’m here for her, because I love her. But also I’m here because I love you,” his eyes jump from her to you. And this time he sounds more determined. “I’m aware of the connection we have, even though you put so much effort into denying it. And you know how I’m so sure? Because I’m not afraid, because it’s something completely different I’ve ever felt in my life”.

“I’m sorry…” you keep saying. Adam is making you face your own feelings.

“Is there anything you’d like to tell me, (Y/N)?”

You look into his eyes and blink the tears away. Then, you lower your gaze at Amelie and notice the pink wristband the hospital put her. It says the date and hour she was born and  _“Baby Sackler”._

“Little bean is your daughter,” you finally admit to Adam and yourself, with your daughter as witness.

“I was really thinking you were going to admit it until she was eighteen.” Both of you laugh and you feel relief that you don’t have to live a lie anymore. And like Adam said, you’re not afraid, this connection you have it’s real and you won’t end up hurt or alone.

* * *

_Six months later_

_“But darling, just kiss me slowly, your heart is all I own…”_  you sing as you walk to your apartment. You just got out from work and you’re listening to music as you get home.

You take the elevator because the building where you moved in it’s a little fancier, and at the third floor, it stops. You keep humming the melody and before opening the door, you take your headphones off.

“Amelia, we had an agreement,” Adam says to his baby. She’s on her high chair and she can’t stop smiling at her dad. She smears the food that she has on her hands and wiggles her legs.

“What’s going on here?” You look around and see your daughter’s face covered in food, as well as her clothes.

“I’m trying new food to give her but she only likes kiwi.” Adam stands up from the floor with a plate of some kind of orange pudding. Just like Amelia, his shirt and hair are dirty with food.

“And did you have a battle with her or something?” You laugh at how dad and daughter look the same.

“Almost.” He greets you with a kiss and puts the plate on the table. “I’m gonna change my shirt and bring wet towels”.

“Okay.” You lift Amelia from the high chair and take her bib out. It says “Daddy’s Girl”. She has more bibs but Adam only likes to use this one. “How are you, beautiful girl?” You cover her in kisses and tell her you missed her, even though she can’t understand you yet.

Since she was born, Adam slowed down with his job as an actor so he could stay home with her. You told him you could hire a nanny or put her in a daycare, but he looked at you offended. No one will take care better of his baby girl than him.

“Careful!” you exclaim. Adam wipes Amelia’s face with the wet towel in a fast swipe but she only laughs.

It was until Adam had you and Amelia in his arms that he realized that all his life he wandered with no path, looking in other women what his heart longed for. His own family to care for and love. A home where he belongs to. 

“I love you,” he says as he hugs you both. He’s so tall his arms wrap you and your girl with no problem.

“And we love you, daddy,” you say before you kiss him.


End file.
